


【POT-TF】就开个车要什么题目

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [12]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: ※ 点梗：野外温泉play（？）※ 接着用《婚后》的设定，当做是一个小番外，可独立观看无压力，有包子出没，雷者慎
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536
Kudos: 8





	【POT-TF】就开个车要什么题目

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 点梗：野外温泉play（？）  
> ※ 接着用《婚后》的设定，当做是一个小番外，可独立观看无压力，有包子出没，雷者慎

港真，不二从来没想过，手冢也有这么任性的一天。

前两天夜晚，用完餐，不二半躺在懒人沙发上，随手拿起放在桌上的杂志翻起来。杂志是不二前两天从杂志社带回来的，随刊赠送的还有一份关于北海道的温泉旅馆广告。不二津津有味地看着宣传单上经过精修的风景图片和旅馆风光，默默回忆了一下自己上一次泡温泉究竟是哪个世纪以前的事情。  
“papa……papa。”已经两岁多的国助啪嗒啪嗒地小跑着找自己的Omega父亲，手里举着一小块苹果。他脚步踉跄，被地毯上的小玩具绊了一下，直愣愣地扑向不二。  
不二一惊，忙丢开宣传单上前接住自家的宝贝儿子。小家伙被不二牢牢接住，抬起头对着不二傻笑起来：“papa，吃！”  
“好，吃！”不二配合地张开嘴，让国助将苹果喂到自己嘴里，吧唧两口，“嗯，好吃！”  
小家伙的张开一个大大的笑容，还没长齐的小牙参差不齐地立在他的牙床上，四颗门牙倒是已经整整齐齐地排在正中央。他从不二身上爬起来，又滴滴溜溜地往厨房跑去。  
不二微笑着注视着自家儿子，想起方才一瞬间打起的想走就走的主意，无奈地叹了一口气。  
估计，小家伙上幼儿园之前，自己都是走不开的了。

其实国助完全可以托付给两家人的父母带，四位长辈们可都愿意得很，恨不得天天抱着孙子不撒手。可手冢和不二坚持，生下来就要负教养的责任，孩子总归是跟着父母成长才是最好的。  
结果，两位本来工作就忙碌，这一会儿还天天自己照顾国助，更是让两人忙上加忙，半点喘气的时间都没有。为了平衡工作和孩子，现在夫夫两人只能白天将孩子交给双方父母，晚上再给接回来。只要有机会，不二甚至会把孩子带回到出版社。幸好国助这孩子自小机灵，人前乖巧得很，从不耍脾气，讨人喜欢得紧。人后无伤大雅的小脾气不断，夫夫二人也就当做是小孩子天性释放。只要不涉及到原则问题，宠着便是。  
不二有时候也觉得烦闷，可回到家，看见国助听到开门声第一时间跑出来迎接自己，他就什么牢骚都被抛到九霄云外去了。

手冢端着一叠切好的水果从厨房走出来，看见的就是不二窝在沙发上发愣的模样。  
他轻轻走过去，将水果盘放在一边，在不二没有察觉的情况下坐在不二身旁，一手将不二揽入怀中：“在想什么？”  
不二回过神来，对手冢微笑一下：“没什么。”  
跟在自家Alpha父亲身后的国助，瞧见父亲和papa抱在一起，皱着小眉头钻进两人之间，小屁股使劲拱进手冢的怀里，双手倒是使劲抱着不二的手臂不放，也不知道是在吃不二的醋还是在吃手冢的醋。手冢被这条小虫子拱得难受，另一手干脆地揽过儿子，让他乖乖地在自己腿上坐好。  
小国助这才满意地安静下来，他坐在手冢身上，抱着不二的胳膊，双眼晶晶亮地盯着那盘被精心摆盘的水果，口水哒哒直流。  
不二捏着一颗葡萄喂给儿子，被儿子啪嗒啃了一手指头的口水。他装作嫌弃地擦在儿子身上，向儿子努了努鼻子，做了个鬼脸。  
儿子吭唧唧地笑了起来，含着葡萄的嘴里模糊地说：“papa，还要。”  
“不给。”不二向国助吐了吐舌头，看向手冢，“看你父亲给谁喂葡萄。”  
手冢毫不含糊地将葡萄喂进了不二嘴里。  
生性单纯（因为年纪小不懂）的国助鼓起腮帮子，气呼呼地瞪着一双大眼睛昂头盯着自己父亲，眼睁睁地看着父亲将第二颗葡萄喂进了papa的嘴里。  
国助扁起嘴，一脸可怜地看着自家父亲，摘下第三颗葡萄，再次送进了不二的嘴里。  
小家伙再小也知道自己被他的父亲给无视了，这会儿就嘟起嘴，憋着一股大气，准备哇哇哭叫起来以表达自己的不满。他眯着眼，嘴巴才长大就要哭出来，就被不二眼疾手快地塞了一口蜜瓜。  
甜甜的味道溢满口腔，国助满足地吧唧着口中的蜜瓜，决定暂时放过这对乐于戏弄他的夫夫。  
看着自家Omega和自家儿子小孩子气地打闹，手冢不着痕迹地勾起唇角。他往不二身后瞄了一眼，发现了那份被不二丢在一旁的广告单张。

所以，当两天后不二回到家，没有发现儿子往日飞奔来迎接的景象，取而代之的是手冢等在门口，往自己手里塞了两张机票。他一脸懵逼。  
手冢说：“我们该去度蜜月了。”  
不是……不二哭笑不得，问：“国助呢？”  
“爸妈接回去了。”手冢说，“淑子妈妈说要给国助做苹果派，国助就吵着要去外婆家。”  
不二忽略手冢的说辞，都能想象得出他是如何教育国助并把他强制留在爸妈家的情景。  
不二觉得有些心疼国助，怎么就遇上这样的父亲呢？  
不过这样看来，国助是不需要担心了。他看了眼手中的机票，是两张明天一大早飞往札幌的班机。他抬眼瞄了眼手冢，扬起手中的机票：“蜜月就用北海道来打发我吗？”  
“不。”手冢握着不二的手，“这只是前戏。”  
就是说后面陆续有来了？不二不免也有些期待，可对手冢忽然的举动也很是不解：“怎么忽然想去北海道？”  
“你想去。”手冢说。  
“咦？我什么时候……”  
不二忽然想起那张被自己甩到角落的宣传单，大概是被手冢看到了，所以手冢就安排了这样的行程。心里虽然高兴，可他还是不免唠叨两句：“这么着急，你不知道这样买机票很贵吗？”  
手冢没有理会不二的小牢骚，他抽出机票，捏了捏不二的手掌，说：“不重要。”  
是啊，这都不重要。不二听出了手冢的潜台词，他们在一起这么久，从来没有单独出去游玩过。这一次手冢心血来潮，或者说为了满足不二的愿望，恰好圆了他们二人出游的愿望。  
还挺好的。不二想。

第二天中午，两人就提着简单的行李，出现在新千岁机场。手冢预订的是位于洞爷湖畔的温泉旅馆，两人折腾了大半日，才到达预定的地点。  
手冢预订的是一间新旅馆，比起旅客满满的老牌酒店，还是这样清静的地方更能讨得不二的欢心。旅馆从外看起来是一幢六七层的乡间别墅，从里到外满满的都是传统的和式风格。手冢向来钟爱传统的装饰，不二与手冢一起久了，慢慢地也开始欣赏起传统风格。  
旅店给安排的房间在四楼，不二进了房，迎面看到的就是不远处波光粼粼的湖面，在秋日红叶的映衬下，平添了几分艳丽。不二兴致盎然地拿出相机走到露台上，咔嚓咔嚓地拍起了照片。  
手冢看了看不二，没有去打扰他。正好此时，服务员来跟他确认今天的晚餐以及预订的私人温泉的事情。这家旅馆刚开没多久，此时也不是旅游旺季，客人还不多。手冢任职的事务所曾受雇于旅馆老板为他打点开业前的法律事项。因此，手冢作为事务所员工中的一员，得以预约到了私人的露天温泉，既能享受到美景，又能防止与陌生人挤于一堂。  
等一切都确认好，服务生离开后，手冢总算可以加入到赏红叶的行列中。他信步走到露台，从身后接近不二，双手撑着栏杆，直接把不二圈进自己的双臂之间。不二正回放着方才拍下的照片，被手冢忽然的举动吓了一跳，连忙抱紧自己的宝贝相机，生怕将它从楼上摔下去。他佯怒道：“手冢，你吓到我了。”  
“抱歉。”手冢亲了亲他的侧脸，“这个当作是补偿。”  
亲一下脸就当是补偿，到底是补偿谁？不二觉得自己被占了便宜，亏死了！他瞪了眼手冢，说：“律师先生，你越来越会耍赖了。”  
“嗯？”手冢反问。  
“哪有这样的补偿的？要补偿不是先该问问我想要什么样的补偿吗？”  
手冢知错就改：“你想要什么补偿？”  
“我……”不二语塞，他不过是随口一说，谁知道他家Alpha居然还真顺着他的意思问他了。  
手冢不急：“慢慢想，想到再说。”  
不二觉得自己着了手冢的道，可这会儿真要他说出什么补偿，他还真不知道要怎么说。但是不说吧，总觉得这所谓的补偿会变成一些莫名其妙的东西。  
不二想了又想，干脆提了一个完全称不上补偿的要求：“这一次不算蜜月，下一次要去别的地方。”至少得离开国门。  
“好。”手冢毫不犹豫，“下次去楚格峰。”  
“为什么？”  
“看星星。”  
不二愣了愣，没想到手冢会说出这样的理由。他记得先前手冢其实问过自己有没有想去的地方，自己随口说了一句想去能清楚看到星星的天文台，他的Alpha倒是记得清楚。尽管知道手冢的心思，不二没有拆穿他，而是调侃一句：“哎？手冢你是想要再办一次婚礼吗？”  
手冢说：“和你的话，也不错。”  
不二一听，这可不得了了。他忽然转过身，猛地拽住手冢的衣领，问：“除了不二周助，难道手冢律师你还有别的候选人？”  
“唔，也算有……”  
不二的脑门上爬上了疙瘩，他的笑容垮了下去，拖长了声音：“手冢国光……”  
“确实还算有，因为不叫不二周助。”手冢打断他的话，将不二揪着自己衣领的手包裹在掌心中，“毕竟他已经进了我的门，现在姓手冢，不姓不二。”  
“呃……”这话不二没法接，要说手冢不对，这可就违背事实真相；可要是承认手冢的话，不二又觉得手冢分明是在强词夺理。  
手冢没有给不二纠结的机会，他接过不二的相机，把人拉回到房间里：“差不多时间该吃饭了。”  
不二这才注意到被放置在边上的两套浴衣，瞧见新东西，他就忘记了方才的小闹剧。他兴致勃勃地扬开浴衣，在自己身上比了比：“我好像很久没穿过浴衣了。”这头比着，那头也没忘记被他们抛弃在家中的小家伙，“回头也给国助买一套吧，我们一家人一起穿着去逛祭典。”  
“好。”手冢答应，也拿过另一套浴衣。他毫不忌讳地在不二面前褪下衣服，修长健康的身体展露在不二的面前。不二目不转睛地盯着手冢将这副美好胴体收入浴衣内，忽然就有点不愿意让手冢进入浴池了。  
这个人这个身体都是自己的，怎么能让别人看去？这样简直亏大发了。  
手冢不动声色地将不二的神情收入眼中，他不着痕迹地勾起唇角，拉起不二，顺手将他剥了个精光。不二大惊：“手冢……！？”  
“我帮你比较快。”  
手冢说着，已经为不二套上了浴衣。两侧的衣襟直直垂下，露出不二白皙的胸膛来。手冢慢条斯理地沿着衣襟向下抚摸，两手各带着一边衣襟顺着胸膛的线条向中间靠拢。指尖似乎不经意地触碰到了胸前的红点，让不二瑟缩了一下。  
手冢道歉：“抱歉，不小心。”  
不小心……就有鬼了！这句话，不二一个标点符号都不相信。究竟是不小心还是故意，不二还是很清楚。不小心碰到的人，又怎么会恰好用力摁了一下那个位置？  
拉上了衣襟，手冢拿起腰带，向前一步，张开双臂，以一副仿佛要把不二拥入怀中的姿态，将腰带从不二身后环起来。不二低下头，眼看着手冢那双运筹帷幄的双手在自己的腰间翻飞，黑色的腰带在修长的指间穿梭，甚是迷人。  
手冢为不二绑了个颇为好看的结，让开路来，让不二自己去看看是否合意。不二一路快走到洗漱间，久违地看到自己一身干净利落的浴衣装扮，加上有手冢加成的形象，让不二觉得分外满意。  
用餐的地方手冢没有选择在房间内，而是把不二带到了位于最高层的餐厅包厢。虽然旅馆也不高，最高层不过是六楼，但已经足够让不二欣赏到洞爷湖的秋景。美景加上精致美味的料理，让不二大饱眼福和口福。  
吃饱喝足，接下来的重点自然就是本次旅程的重点，温泉。  
旅馆的温泉分别在几个不同的地方，有位于底层的山间温泉，也有位于高层的湖景温泉。手冢想着会在这里带上数日，干脆每一样温泉预约了一次。如果不二有特别喜欢的，之后再加约。  
不二是不清楚手冢背后做的所有工作，他只管跟着手冢行动。手冢到哪他到哪便是。用完餐简单收拾过后，手冢带着不二到了楼顶的湖景温泉。两人乘坐电梯上了楼，那里已经有工作人员做好了准备等候在那里。  
为两位客人简单介绍过设施后，工作人员悄然退出，拉上了门，并在门外贴心地放出了私人预约的告示牌。这一切不二全都不知情，此时他已经沉醉在这片令人惊喜的风景中。在手冢的催促下，洗干净了身体，就跳入了温泉池中，迫不及待地游到距离湖泊最近的那一面去。  
手冢随着不二的脚步，也进了池子。他大步走到不二身边，伸手将他揽入怀中。他与不二一同凝望着远处的湖泊，低声问：“怎么样？”  
“这里真不错。”不二赞叹道。  
不二顺从地靠在手冢的怀中，没有衣服的阻隔，是肌肤与肌肤间最直接的触碰。热气蒸腾的温泉，身边Omega散发出独有的，对手冢尤其有吸引力的气息，令手冢有些蠢蠢欲动起来。  
手冢握住不二的手，捏了捏，又顺着不二手臂的线条往上走，一直到肩。不二觉得有些痒，躲了一下，不想却被手冢顺着自己的动作提起了下巴，被手冢吻了个正着。  
“手……”不二偏过头挣脱，又被手冢追了上去。  
接下来的话被手冢的舌头完全堵回口中，突入的舌头席卷了不二所有的神经。手冢从身后环抱着不二，握着不二的手，带领着抚摸起不二的身体。  
这样的姿势让不二有点难受，他从喉咙中呜咽了几声，舌头推拒着手冢的侵入。感受到来自不二的阻力，手冢更是用力抱紧了不二，微微松开不二的嘴唇。  
“不舒服……”不二低头低声说，“脖子扭得痛。”  
“我看看。”手冢听着，目光转移到不二的脖颈上。虽说要看，但是双臂却没有放开不二的意思，依然领着不二的双手，随意地游走在不二的身体上。  
不二气结，要看倒是放开他啊，两个人这样贴在一起的姿势能看出些什么？  
手冢注意到不二的心不在焉，在他的耳边沉声道：“看前面，不二。”  
太阳已经隐藏在远处的山峰后，可天色并没有完全暗下来。远处那一线犹如火烧一样云彩在地平线上蔓延开来，红霞倒映着湖面，让湖面也染上了一层低调的橙。不二被眼前的景色吸引，完全忘记了自己现在究竟处于怎样的状态。  
手冢低下头，嘴唇蹭到不二的肩窝。他顺着不二脖子的线条，轻轻地啄吻着，直到后颈，然后准确地吻上后颈的腺体。  
“啊……！！”突然的刺激让不二急促地尖叫一声，然后落在腺体上的刺激却没有停止。手冢的吻不断地落在那处，加之或轻或重的吮吸，让不二身体开始颤抖起来，嘴里吐出的喘息不断地撩拨着手冢的神经。手冢抬眼，虽然他看不到不二的表情，但他完全可以想象，他的Omega如今脸上露出怎样迷人的表情。  
他闭上眼，舌尖划过剧烈跳动的腺体，而后用力咬上那处脆弱的地方。  
不二惊呼，声音抖得不像话，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来一样。舌头尝到了淡淡的血腥味，手冢用心地将冒出的血丝舔去，直起身再次抱紧不二。  
“不二，看看我。”他在不二耳边轻呼。  
不二还有些颤抖，他转过头，露出已经变红的双眼，马上又撇过头，有些倔强地不愿意让手冢看到自己丢脸的表情。  
“抱歉，没忍住。”手冢亲吻了一下不二的耳朵，“后面不会做了。”  
“哪有这样的？”  
手冢听到不二的声音，看着他。  
“哪能这样？你把我挑起来了，就放着不管？太过分了。”  
不用去看，也知道不二憋了一脸的委屈。Omega在性爱上本来就处于劣势，被Alpha刺激腺体勾起了欲望，现在又说什么都不做，不委屈才怪。  
手冢愣了愣，手带着不二的手顺着身体的纹路向下，触到已经半抬头的性器。  
不二呼吸一滞，手冢带着他，两只手一同握住了自己的性器。不同的温度同时触上了那处，直接的触感让不二羞愧难当。手冢带着他，上下撸动着他的性器。手冢的手指偶尔堵在顶端，指尖掐入顶端的小口，完全提起了不二所有的情欲。不二大口地喘着气，无力地靠在手冢身上。  
手冢半抱着他，后退了几步，缓缓沉入水中坐下。温泉的高度经过设计，刚好能让一个成年男子坐入池中。手冢让不二坐在自己身上，双膝分开他的双腿。毛孔在温暖的泉水中完全张开，后穴似乎也受到了这温泉的冲击，微微有些松开。  
不二一手依然被手冢带着，抚慰着自己的性器，另一只手则不知所措地贴在手冢的大腿上。手冢亲吻着不二的肩膀，单手揉捏不二的乳尖。小小的乳尖已经硬起来，挺在胸膛上，摩擦一下都能带起体内的电流。不二咬着牙，昂起头，枕在手冢的肩上。鼻腔中呼出浓重的气息，在手冢听来，无疑是最诱人的邀请。  
天色已经完全暗下来，外头的景色大多数已经看不见。能看见的，只有半人高的玻璃护栏倒映出交叠在温泉池中的两人的影子。不二不敢往前看，他知道一旦他往前，就必然会看见让自己倍感羞赧的情景。他门户大开地坐在手冢身上，臀部下方就是手冢蓄势待发的性器。粗长的性器完全站了起来，嵌在不二的臀缝之间。温泉的温度已经无法掩盖手冢的体温，高热的性器烫得不二想躲避，可被禁锢在手冢身上的身体完全没有躲开的机会，后穴也在此时响应着主人，微微收缩着。  
手冢并没有满足于与不二这样简单地零距离接触。他放过一直被他蹂躏的乳尖，抓过不二另一只手，沉入水中，缓缓探到下方。  
“感受一下，不二。”他带领着他的Omega，触摸自己的性器。他的膝盖分得更开，迫使不二双腿左右大大迈开。借着水的浮力，他顺利地微微提起了不二的身体。  
不二的手指触摸到手冢滚烫的性器，往日里他们很少这么做，更多的是手冢使净浑身解数挑弄他，满足他。这一次直面这一根往日里在他身体中作坏的东西，不二呜咽着，脸一片酡红，不知是被热气熏起来的还是因为情欲。  
他知道Alpha大多天赋异禀，并且他的身体已经无数次接纳手冢的性器。可当他直观地感受起来，还是觉得难以置信，更别提他的另一只手，现在正握着自己的那根。  
手冢引导着他，从根部向上撸动，一直到头部停下。他带着不二的手，握着头部向后穴的方向摁去。巨大的头部接触到开开合合的后穴，就被牢牢吸住。一旦松开力气，性器又会急忙脱离后穴。如此几下，就让不二溃不成军。不二低喘起来，这样，简直就像是自己主动渴求手冢的进入，满足自己愈发空虚的身体。  
“怎么样。”手冢低喃，“还喜欢吗？”  
不二用力摇着头：“太大了……进不去的。”  
“那就扩张一下。”  
手冢不打算就这样放过不二，离开了性器的手，直接摸向已经半开的后穴。他先是抚摸了一下穴口，试探了一下后，带着不二的一根手指，在不二反应过来前，猛地突刺进去。  
不二惊得几乎弹起来，又被手冢压制下去。他惊起，倒不是因为疼痛，而是他没想到，手冢的扩张竟然是这样——属于他和手冢的两根手指，同时插入了他的后穴。温热柔软的内部挤压着手指，他惊得不知所措，只能任由手冢引领着往深处而去。同时，方才一直浅浅撸动着的性器，忽然被手冢带起了速度和力度，无法抗拒的快感从身体内部升腾起来，激得不二小声呻吟起来。  
“不，别这样……手冢，嗯……”体内的手指目标明确地往某一个方向而去，当不二自己触到那一点时，电流瞬间闪过全身，让他的呻吟变了调。手冢带着他的手开始在后穴抽插起来，温泉水随着两人的动作，一波一波地涌进后穴中。手指不断地摩擦内壁上的腺体，让不二无法遏制地哭叫起来。  
“手冢，水，水进去了……不，不行，别这样……唔，太过了……”  
身前的性器已经在濒临爆发的阶段，加之在后穴肆虐的手指，很快让不二缴械投降。高潮伴随着不二的尖叫汹涌而来，让不二在手冢怀中痉挛着身体，高高挺起了胸膛，最后又重新落入水中。  
不二软在手冢怀里，粗喘着气。手冢放下不二，将他横抱在怀中，吻上他的嘴唇。温柔的亲吻稍稍抚慰了不二激动的身体，一吻过后，他扶着不二站起来，让他趴在池边。湿漉漉的臀部完全展现在手冢面前。手冢蹲下身，双手掰开不二的臀丘，露出其中颤巍巍的后穴。他用手指在四周按压了几下，每一下都能换来不二一次颤栗。手冢目光一沉，凑上前，直接吻了上去。  
与往日完全不同的感觉让不二回过神来，手冢的舌尖已经伸入后穴，舔上了穴壁。不二这才意识到手冢在做什么，惊诧之余不禁羞赧无比：“手冢……别，那种地方……唔嗯，不要这样……”  
Alpha似乎没听到不二的话，灵活的舌头模拟着性交在肉穴中进出，每一下都狠狠地在穴内搜刮一圈才推出，之后又重复进入。不二抖着腰，身体软得不像话。后穴内自行分泌的汁液不断地流出，被手冢一一舔去。  
“手冢，手冢，够了……”不二哭喊着，“我不要这样，进来……快。”  
这句话手冢算是听到了，他放开被他吸吮地松软的后穴。他让不二维持着跪趴的姿势，让他下半身缓缓沉入水中。他扶着自己的性器，对准不二的后穴，借助泉水的润滑，缓缓进入Omega的身体中。  
紧致的肉穴牢牢地包裹着Alpha的性器，让Alpha舒爽地长吁一口气。Omega则低声呜咽着，呻吟着，等Alpha完全进入后，后穴忽然紧缩了一下，引起Alpha的一声低呼。  
“太深了……”手冢的性器完全进入，不留一丝空隙，不二带着哭腔，摇着头，“手冢，你动一下……”  
Alpha随即在Omega的身体中进出起来，一开始还顾着Omega的身体，缓缓地行动。没几下就完全不能控制，大开大合地快速抽插起来。肉体间碰撞发出的声音，加之四溅的水花，每一下摩擦和撞击带来的快感，迷了不二的耳和身，只想一头沉溺在这一番情欲的海洋中，等待Alpha将自己救赎出来。  
他放开呻吟，想不起来自己是在一个公共的场所，而不是他和手冢的私密空间。  
“哎呀，露天温泉是这里吧？”  
门外忽然传来的声音惊醒了不二，外头换衣间中似乎多出了两个不相干的人士。虽然说温泉池和换衣间中间隔了个洗澡台，但只要进入这个温泉间，两人的情况就会赤裸裸地展现在所有人的面前。  
手冢似乎也被这一下惊到，可他很快回过神来，继续努力地在不二的身体中耕耘起来。  
强烈的感觉让不二禁不住惊叫一声，声音一出他才知大事不好，连忙捂住自己的嘴巴。他回过头，泪眼婆娑地向手冢摇摇头，让手冢先停下。可手冢并没有理会，反而拉起不二的双手，将他的身体拉起来，扶着不二的腰，以站立的姿势，用力地装向不二体内最为敏感的地方。  
不二只能努力捂住嘴巴，断断续续的呻吟从指缝中泄出。他的身体享受着手冢给予的快乐，神经却崩到最紧，注意着外头的情况，努力不让自己的意志被手冢的动作带着走。  
然而不二的那一声惊叫还是引起了门外人的注意：“诶？你听到吗？里面好像有什么声音？”  
“可能是有人吧，里面。”  
“这里好几个温泉池呢，去哪个？”  
不二紧紧地盯着门口，眼见门上的倒影越来越深，那人离自己越来越近，身体不由自觉地紧绷起来。手冢一阵低呼，性器被肉穴忽然的收缩挤压着，内部争先恐后地抚摸着他的性器。他憋着一股气，不管不顾地大力进出。不二被这一下弄得脚下不稳，幸得手冢扶着他的腰，才没有摔到池子里。  
外头的人似乎已经走到了门前，正要拉门，忽听同伴一声：“诶，等等，那里好像是被私人包了。你看，牌上写着的。”  
“啊，对哦。”门外的人向后退了几步，“那我们去那边那里吧，那里空。”  
外头的人说笑着远离了AO所在的露天温泉池，让不二松了口气。  
“他们走了。”手冢在身后说，身下动作依然不停，狠狠地戳中不二的腺体。  
不二大喘一口气，身体痉挛的快乐加上方才的惊讶，让他觉得分外委屈。他一抽一抽地抖着肩膀：“太可恶了，手冢。为什么总要在这种时候欺负我？”  
欺负他？手冢看了看自己仍处于插入的状态，看起来确实挺欺负他的。但手冢没打算中途放过他，这事情，就得有始有终，中途中断易伤身。  
他让不二重新趴在池边，这样的姿势不二会更容易接收一些。他双手撑在不二两侧，下身没有犹豫，直接冲撞在不二的体内。不二只能用力捂着嘴，接受手冢凶猛的进攻。体内的快感不断堆积，终于在手冢最后一下撞击在腺体时，瞬间爆发。后穴痉挛地绞紧手冢的性器，让手冢低呼一声，全数设在不二的体内。  
不二脱力地倒在池边，胸膛急速起伏着。手冢小心翼翼地退出不二的身体，抱起他，一同沉入温泉中。  
不二赌气一般闭着眼，不愿意看手冢。手冢觉得好笑，但也知道是自己做得过分，也不辩解，只抱紧了不二，另一手探到下方，碰了碰因为过度使用而张开的后穴。  
不二抖了一下，赶紧抓住手冢的手。一双蓝眸瞪着手冢，也不说话，就这么直勾勾地瞪着他。  
手冢低头啄了一下不二的唇：“我想看看有没有受伤。”  
不二用力摇头，坚决不松手，只怕让手冢碰了，后面就真的停不下来了。  
“好，我不碰。”明白不二心中的想法，手冢答应不二，“我预约了私人温泉，不会有别人。”  
不二还是用力摇头，一副“我不听我不听，都是狡辩”的模样。手冢觉得好笑，用力抱紧了不二，在他耳边轻声问：“高兴吗，不二？”  
“不高兴！”  
这回不二总算是说话了，声音经过方才一轮的尖叫呻吟，变得有些沙哑。听见自己不同以往的声音，不二想起方才的惊心，又赌起气来，别过头去。  
手冢叹了口气，柔声道：“抱歉，是我不好。”  
“哪不好？”  
“不该在这个地方和你做。”手冢正色道，“应该将你带回房间，再享用。”  
不二猛地回头，不等他开口抗议，就被手冢牢牢地堵住了嘴唇。

至于这个蜜月旅行，这对不算新婚的夫夫，究竟度过了多少个相似的夜晚，都是后话了。

fin


End file.
